Digital music players are becoming more popular as personal entertainment devices. The attractiveness of digital music players is in their capability of storing and playing large amounts of music and their ability to play music without skipping. These attributes make digital music players ideal for use in different environments including automobile environments. However for automobile use, it is desirable to use a mounting device to secure the digital music player within the car. Otherwise, the jostling caused by the car's movement can damage the digital music player. Also beneficial is a mounting device capable of managing the length of the cable used to connect the player to the car's audio system. This is especially beneficial when lengthy cables can be messy and cause a hazard in which passengers can get their feet entangled. Specialized mounting devices are required to secure the digital music players since most automobiles do not come with digital device holders.
However, specialized mounting devices are difficult to install because special parts are typically required to attach the devices to car interiors. Also, specialized mounting devices usually cannot manage the length of cables. Therefore, in view of the foregoing, an electronic device holder that easily adapts to automobile interiors and which can manage the length of interconnecting cables would be desirable.